


Deliver me -上

by azuregemini



Category: Lost Canvas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	1. Chapter 1

那天之后，阿斯普洛斯有一段时间没有见到德弗特洛斯。  
连着被派出去执行了好几个任务，每次回圣域都是来去匆匆，更别提前去弟弟的小木屋里探望，不过这也暗自符合了阿斯普洛斯微妙的心情，那天晚上过后，他一时不知道该如何面对德弗特洛斯。  
与其说是不知道，更不如说是不甘心。  
那天晚上，他在肉体得到极度欢愉的同时精神上不无懊恼的意识到：他失控了。  
阿斯普洛斯从来也不允许自己以弱者面目示人，即使在自己最亲近的弟弟面前，可是那天晚上当他被弟弟灼热的身体压在下面，承受着来自上方激烈的冲撞时，他第一次觉得自己虚弱无力。  
那如同漩涡一样拉着人向下沉坠的情欲让他失去了一贯以来将所有事情掌控于心的自信，他不知道身体可以这样的被打开，腿被分到一个夸张的角度羞耻的搭在弟弟的肩膀上，腰因为长时间的被折叠而变的酸软失去力气，可以发出击碎星辰力量的双手只能无力的搂住德弗特洛斯的肩膀，像一个溺水的人一样语无伦次的呼救着。  
和德弗特洛斯一样，阿斯普洛斯在这之前并没有什么经验，他所有的经验都来自书本上的理论。书本上的东西和实际发生的是不一样的。  
看上去粗糙的弟弟在这件事上有着初学者难以想象的温柔体贴，阿斯普洛斯知道那是德弗特洛斯不愿意让自己的哥哥受到伤害，于是德弗特洛斯一边拼命的克制把最爱的兄长的每一寸都占有的冲动，一边留意着阿斯普洛斯的表情和声音，每次皱眉和变调的呻吟，他都要小心的确认，那是来自快乐，不是痛楚。  
每当看到哥哥因为过于激烈的动作而稍微失去意识时，德弗特洛斯就撤出哥哥的身体，抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的脚背，小腿，舔着他膝盖的内部，大腿内侧，毫不厌倦的舔过阿斯普洛斯每一寸皮肤，直到听见哥哥含含糊糊的不满之声他才会再次进入他的身体，再次开始无休止的运动。  
他们都还那么年轻，有着无穷无尽的精力和欲望在这一晚上发泄出来。  
阿斯普洛斯最后的记忆，是自己来自体内爆炸一样的快感刺激到射出来之后德弗特洛斯依然没有放过他，他不知疲倦的向身体深处探索着，额头大滴大滴的汗水落在阿斯普洛斯的皮肤上，滚烫的如同岩浆。  
最后，在数日里的疲倦和被人近乎吞吃入腹一样的做爱中，阿斯普洛斯昏昏沉沉的失去了意识。  
再次醒过来已经是第二天的早晨，第一缕阳光透过窗帘落在床头，阿斯普洛斯猛然惊醒，才发现自己不知道什么时候被打理干净换上了弟弟的一件睡衣，就这样酣睡了一晚上。  
那是他20多年的人生里少有的一个无梦之夜，醒来的时候浑身酸疼却又无比轻松，昨天晚上性爱的余韵还留在身体里  
德弗特洛斯就躺在他身边，还没睡醒，大部分被子都裹在了哥哥身上，阿斯普洛斯仔细的打量着睡梦中弟弟的模样，没有带面具，一头平日里乱乱的长发此时乖巧了很多，时不时的抿一下嘴，露出可爱的虎牙，阿斯普洛斯突然发现不知不觉中那个总是用一脸温顺依赖表情看着他的弟弟长大了。  
过去那个有着婴儿肥的总是怯生生的跟在自己后面的弟弟已经褪去了少年的青涩，有了英俊漂亮的青年人的轮廓，身材健美结实，如果不是那天生黝黑的皮肤，德弗特洛斯也会是被众人簇拥夸奖的美男子啊  
到底有多久没有这么仔细的打量过弟弟了，阿斯普洛斯问着自己，他想不起来了，他总是很忙，忙到无数次忽略了弟弟跟在身后的目光。  
伸出手轻柔的抚摸了下德弗特洛斯的脸，那紧闭的双眼睁开了，还带着朦胧的睡意，却在看到阿斯普洛斯的那一瞬间整个人猛的从床上弹了起来，兄弟俩人就这么呆呆的对坐着看着对方，谁都不知道该开口说点什么好。  
最后还是德弗特洛斯先开口：哥哥，你要不要喝点水？  
啊，好，好的，阿斯普洛斯这才意识到自己嗓子很干，昨天晚上的亲吻和做爱消耗了太多体内的水分，于是他看着德弗特洛斯跳下床，翻出一个最新的杯子，给自己倒了杯水。  
一杯水喝下一大半，体内的干渴缓解了很多，阿斯普洛斯才注意到德弗特洛斯很乖的小狗一样坐在床边看着自己喝水，他忍不住笑了，弟弟在怎么长大，在自己面前永远都是弟弟。  
你不喝水么？把杯子递给德弗特洛斯，阿斯普洛斯发现昨天晚上被弄的全是汗水和体液的床单也在不知道什么时候被换掉了，干干净净的棉布床单，非常舒服。  
德弗特洛斯就着杯子把剩下的水都喝掉了，他舔了舔嘴唇，带着担心的目光看着阿斯普洛斯，小心谨慎的问：哥哥觉得还好吗？  
哎？我那里不好了？阿斯普洛斯有点摸不到头脑，说实话他从来没觉得自己这么神清气爽通体舒畅过，连刚刚醒来时身体的那些酸疼都消失了。  
昨天晚上……哥哥最后……德弗特洛斯尴尬的解释着，他的皮肤本来就黑，脸红了之后更显的皮肤黝黑。  
热血瞬间涌上面颊，阿斯普洛斯飞快的跳下地，检查着厨房借以躲避弟弟的目光：我没事，不用担心我，我们来准备下早餐吧，我吃过早餐也该回圣域了。  
德弗特洛斯默不作声的跟在身后进了厨房，两个人心照不宣的没有在提起昨天晚上的事情，沉默着吃了一顿简单的早餐，只是两个人的手指在拿面包碰到一起的时候，会同时缩回去，然后陷入更加诡异的沉默。  
阿斯普洛斯的脑海中瞬间出现的，是昨天晚上德弗特洛斯的这双手抚摸着自己身体的动作德弗特洛斯想起的，是临近高潮时哥哥双手紧紧抓住自己的上臂，那都要捏出淤青的力度。  
房间里安静的只有两个人咀嚼食物的声音，阿斯普洛斯注意到弟弟的眼神一直在自己的脖子处晃动着，拿过镜子一看，只见脖子上大片大片的暗红吻痕，几乎要连成一片，他回头看了德弗特洛斯一眼：我今天还要出去办事的，你让我这个样子怎么去见人？  
德弗特洛斯几乎要钻到桌子下面去：我，我不知道会这样。  
阿斯普洛斯听见自己心里发出绝望的尖叫声，他无奈的放下镜子，开始换衣服，还好，他穿的便装领子都颇高，扣好扣子的话倒也能盖住脖子上的痕迹。  
我回去了，他走过去揉揉弟弟的头发当做安慰，记得好好吃饭，最近我会比较忙可能没时间过来看你，等我有时间在来。  
德弗特洛斯没有说话，只是沉默的盯着盘子里的食物，阿斯普洛斯也想赶快摆脱这尴尬的气氛于是他匆匆离开了这间小木屋，走出去一些距离后他本打算瞬移回圣域，想了想决定还是慢慢走回去，毕竟，他心里也装着好多情绪需要慢慢消化。  
接下来的日子，阿斯普洛斯一如既往的很忙，但是越是忙碌，那一夜的记忆就越无孔不入的钻进他的脑海里，一遍一遍的回放，一遍比一遍鲜明，阿斯普洛斯对自己的失控感到愤怒又无能为力，明明是他主动要求的，但是最后的结果和一开始的期待之间的偏差居然这么不可预料，他唯一可以做到的，就是让自己先别急着去见德弗特洛斯，最起码，在自己没有调整好状态之前，不能去。  
终于在过了一个月之后，阿斯普洛斯又抱着纸袋站在了德弗特洛斯的小屋前。  
门是关着的，德弗特洛斯大概还在什么地方进行着刻苦的自我训练没有回来，阿斯普洛斯用钥匙打开门走了进去，惊讶的发现日常生活用品少到可怜的房间里竟然意外的多了一个粗糙的烧制花瓶，里面插着几只新鲜开放的百合花。  
床单也换了新的，原来用的是灰色的土布床单，现在则换成了白色的棉布，居然还带着不算精致的锁边花纹，阿斯普洛斯带着微妙的心情巡视了房间里一圈，并没有其他人出没的痕迹，他有点想不明白为什么向来闷闷的只知道训练训练的弟弟突然之间对鲜花和布置房间有了兴趣。  
他真的越来越不了解德弗特洛斯了。  
小时候的两个人相依为命日子过的很辛苦，可是那时候他们像真正的双胞胎一样把彼此看做自己的唯一，没有任何隐瞒，无论阿斯普洛斯在做什么，他都能感觉到背后有弟弟充满信任的目光在看着他。  
那来自自己血亲兄弟无条件的信任和依赖带给阿斯普洛斯前进的动力，他的目标很简单，我要做教皇，我要让自己的兄弟可以光明正大的和我生活在一起，不用再承受任何白眼。  
连同那被称为凶星的冷酷预言，阿斯普洛斯也想将它狠狠抛弃碾压成宇宙的灰尘：我视若珍宝的弟弟，怎么可以允许你们来品头论足肆意侮辱。  
可是是从什么时候慢慢的疏远了呢，那天，看着德弗特洛斯意义不明的怀疑眼光，听到他说阿斯普洛斯你变了啊变的不在像过去的时候，阿斯普洛斯的心中瞬间燃起狂怒的火焰。  
我所做的一切，都是为了谁啊  
抛开那份心知肚明的想要自己得到与实力相称的地位的私心，阿斯普洛斯最想要的，依然是能让自己的弟弟可以摘下面具，好好的生活。  
他无数次想过德弗特洛斯穿上双子座黄金圣衣站在教皇厅听候命令的样子，而来自弟弟怀疑的目光却让这份本来是美好的想象蒙上了灰尘，让他的心感到刺痛。  
不可以失去弟弟……这样的心情让阿斯普洛斯做了那个决定，他并不觉得后悔，也并没有什么道德上的压力，这是我和德弗特洛斯之间的事情，既然你们连他的存在都要否认，又有什么权利来干涉我们之间的私事。  
慢吞吞的把食物从纸袋里拿出来，阿斯普洛斯脱下外衣坐在床上，木床发出咯吱的一声，这个床看来需要换一下了，他想着，然后立刻又想起那天晚上发生在这张床上的一切。  
说是身体没有任何反应，那是骗人的。  
那坚硬的物体在被润滑过的身体内部来回滑动所带来的让人头皮发麻的触感，那些湿润的亲吻和强硬的没法抵抗的拥抱，还有舌头在嘴里翻搅舔过口腔黏膜的感觉。  
阿斯普洛斯觉得衬衣领口有点紧，于是他解开了一粒扣子，正在这时，门开了，德弗特洛斯走了进来。他看上去应该是刚刚训练完然后又冲了个凉水澡，头发还有些湿漉漉的，手里拿着换下来的衣服。  
完全没想到阿斯普洛斯会出现的他愣在门口，手里的衣服掉在了地上。  
从来没有在那么短的时间内看见德弗特洛斯眼睛里出现过这么多的表情，惊讶，喜悦，强自镇定，到最后略带点腼腆的眼神。  
哥哥，他的声音里透出无法掩饰的喜悦。  
这段时间太忙了，阿斯普洛斯笑着看着弟弟，他走过去，摘下了弟弟脸上的面具，恶作剧一样的吻了一下弟弟的嘴唇。  
德弗特洛斯的反应比他想象的快多了，这个吻就像一个暗示一样，让他迅速反应过来，于是他搂住思念的兄长狠狠的吸吮着阿斯普洛斯形状漂亮的嘴唇。  
年轻的身体本来就洋溢着无穷的欲望，更何况此时心中最在意还一起品尝过销魂滋味的人就在身边。  
德弗特洛斯的手在阿斯普洛斯的腰间摸索着，那些衬衣上精致的刺绣和精美的扣子，让他觉得困扰，他想再次抚摸哥哥的皮肤。  
他们的舌头纠缠在一起互相吸吮着，阿斯普洛斯的手也摸到了弟弟简单外套下刚洗过澡凉滑的皮肤，这健康青春的皮肤让他身体里燃烧着的欲望之火更加炽热，刚才那些乱七八糟的念头都不见了，他想做，他想现在就做。  
他的手伸到弟弟的腰间，解开了哪里的腰带，他小声的问了一句：要做么？  
这种时候无需太多语言来回答，两个人倒在了那张可怜的木床上，已经有过一次经验的他们不在像上次那样手足无措，但欲望也不允许他们慢条斯理，短短一小会，阿斯普洛斯身上那些精美的衣物就被德弗特洛斯连扒带撕的扯的精光。  
阿斯普洛斯坐起身来，扯开德弗特洛斯身上的训练服，被阳光和海水洗练的紧致光滑的皮肤暴露在从窗户里透过的阳光下。  
去把窗帘拉上，阿斯普洛斯的手抚摸着德弗特洛斯的大腿内侧。  
他满意的看着德弗特洛斯涨红了脸飞快的去拉上那还算厚实的窗帘，房间里光线暗淡了下来，两个人拥抱在一起在舒适的棉布床单上翻滚着。  
外面还是一个热闹的午后，隐约可以听见车马驶过的声音，他们紧紧拥抱着，长久的接吻，抚摸对方的身体，欲望是最直接的语言。阿斯普洛斯坐在德弗特洛斯的大腿上，看着弟弟古铜色的皮肤，他俯下身去咬着那肌肉饱满的肩头，细细的啃咬，手指用力的摩擦德弗特洛斯的腹肌，然后直接伸到下面握住那早已经挺立起来的器官，他满意的看到德弗特洛斯的眼神在瞬间进入了酒醉后的迷离状态。  
阿斯普洛斯一边上下活动着自己的手一边问德弗特洛斯：这样的事情，之前有自己做过么？  
身下的人一边重重的喘息着享受这粗鲁的压榨，一边断断续续的回答：没，没有。  
那这一个月呢，阿斯普洛斯抛出第二个问题，不是出于好玩逗弄的心情，而是他真的想知道。  
有……小小的声音从德弗特洛斯的嘴里溜了出来，他绷紧了身体，用力向上挺着腰，这种时候他没法思考太多，但是这没有见到哥哥的一个月里，他确实好几次想着阿斯普洛斯笨拙的安慰着自己。  
阿斯普洛斯加大了手上的力度，告诉我是怎么样的？  
然而他的弟弟已经没法回答，随着身体剧烈的颤抖德弗特洛斯握紧了阿斯普洛斯的另一只手就这样射了出来，他敏感的身体和神经都完全经不起哥哥的挑逗。  
白色的体液溅在阿斯普洛斯的手上和小腹上，他笑着亲了亲弟弟的额头：今天结束了？  
德弗特洛斯搂住他一个翻身把他压在身下：没有，还没有，今天晚上你不准走。


	2. Deliver me 下

阿斯普洛斯像捏一只黑猫的后颈那样捏着弟弟的脖子，他并不懂什么手法，只是胡乱的捏着，德弗特洛斯一脸陶醉，刚刚释放过后的轻松和被自己最在意的兄长这么爱抚着带来的满满的幸福感让他喉咙里小声咕噜了一下，情不自禁的把脸埋在哥哥的肩膀上。  
就算是德弗特洛斯已经很体贴的用双臂支撑着自己身体的绝大多数部分重量，阿斯普洛斯也依然觉得被重过自己不少的弟弟这么压着实在是有些呼吸困难，他艰难的挣扎了一下，把自己的双腿从德弗特洛斯身体下挪了出去。  
但是他并没有很成功，这一尝试反倒让两个人从刚才就贴在一起的下身都有了反应。德弗特洛斯的呼吸又一次变的粗重起来，他撑起身体，逆光光线下呈现出深蓝色的眼睛里带着火焰，仔细的端详着被自己牢牢压在身下的哥哥。  
即便是孪生兄弟，他也无法抗拒阿斯普洛斯那将英俊和秀美结合的无可挑剔的五官，白皙的如同未曾经过任何风吹日晒和艰苦训练的皮肤，还有比例完美肌肉匀称紧致的身体，更不用说此时这美好的一切的拥有者正用一种湿润，带着鼓励甚至的眼神看着自己，即使在梦里都未曾敢梦见过却真实发生过的镜头在脑海里闪过，那些亲密的时刻，交缠在一起的身体和耳侧的低声细语，让他第一次无比鲜明的感觉到自己的存在和哥哥对他的包容。  
一直以来都把自己看做是哥哥的累赘，拖住了他前进的步伐的德弗特洛斯，突然发现原来貌似坚不可摧的哥哥也会在自己眼前流露出脆弱隐忍的表情，也会因为快乐而颤抖的抱住自己发出声音，更不要说做到最后浅眠时那带着红晕的脸颊和长长的睫毛，这是他未曾见过的另一面的阿斯普洛斯。那一刻，心中一个声音在说，你的哥哥并没有你想象的那么无懈可击，他也有弱点，而现在，向来心高气傲的哥哥正把自己最脆弱的一面毫无保留的展现给你。  
阿斯普洛斯那因为不适应的疼痛而颦起的眉头，抓住自己手臂几乎要嵌入肌肉的手指，紧紧包裹着自己性器的柔软湿润的身体，德弗特洛斯的心在甜蜜和痛苦的折磨下碎成了一千片，或者更多。  
他不知道自己还能为哥哥做些什么，除了毫无保留的信任他，热烈的拥抱他。  
我的哥哥，是这个世界上我最亲近的人，我的所有，我的唯一。  
来自弟弟的吻，依然是笨拙的，时不时会磕到牙齿，他的双手小心翼翼仿佛会打碎什么东西一样捧着阿斯普洛斯的脸颊，每一次都像是他的初吻，却又热烈的把舌头缠绕的生疼。  
一直吻到两个人都觉得要窒息过去，他才停下来，转而不知满足的舔着哥哥的脖颈，锁骨，火热有力的舌头刮过去，带着曾经被德弗特洛斯碰过的所有地方都一起变的酥痒起来。  
弟弟结实有力的身体贴着自己的身体缓缓的移动着，摩擦着，他耐心的舔过每一寸皮肤，带着温柔纯良的眼神在一些角落烙下深红色吻痕，略微粗糙的手指小刷子一样在腰部，腹部，还有大腿内侧刷来刷去，揉捏的动作和力度随着吻的加深而变大起来，零星的疼痛带来的是更多的刺激。阿斯普洛斯躺在枕头上，漂亮的脖颈止不住的后仰，他的手指时而抚摸着德弗特洛斯的肩膀，时而理一下弟弟的长发，或者，就放在床单上随着弟弟的动作时不时抽搐一下。  
身体变的好轻，整个人如同漂浮在云端，不同于上次的心事重重，这一次，他是真的听从欲望的招呼，发自内心的想要享受情欲。  
为什么，原来不知道这种事竟然这么舒服。阿斯普洛斯在心里感叹其实自己不了解自己的地方还有很多很多。  
他听见自己从喉咙见发出的低沉的呻吟声和从窗外飘进来的隐隐约约的俗世生活的嘈杂声。  
现在是阳光明媚的午后，平时的他都在执行任务或者穿着高雅的礼服会见各类贵族，而现在，他却躺在这小小房间的床上，赤身裸体的被自己的弟弟爱抚着。  
羞耻感什么的，在他和弟弟两个人结合在一起的那一刻就已经彻底抛弃了。  
这个念头让他的心跳没有来由的变快，阿斯普洛斯的双腿不由自主的颤抖着变软了，他坐起来把埋首在自己两腿之间的弟弟拽了过来，吻他。  
德弗特洛斯的耳垂捏上去软软的，又很热，阿斯普洛斯从小就很喜欢捏弟弟的耳垂，而现在这个动作几乎变成了一个暗号。  
他们因为兴奋而挺立起来的性器摩擦在一起，每一次碰触都让人头皮发麻浑身发冷，积蓄了很久的欲望如同洪水涌来，两个人头脑昏昏的抱住对方，像两只发情的野兽一样纠缠着彼此。  
德弗特洛斯的身体滚烫的简直可以把人灼伤，他把哥哥用力的压进床里，一边狂乱的吻着一边手指摸索着碰触哥哥那私密的地方。  
我也，很久没做了，阿斯普洛斯断断续续的喘息中带着渴求，我们不要在浪费时间了。  
其实也不过一个月而已，尝过滋味的身体早已经开始想念这种快乐。  
德弗特洛斯的手在床头摸索了几下，一种淡淡的陌生的香味让阿斯普洛斯被欲念烧到几乎混沌的大脑瞬间清醒。  
无数个念头在那一刻滑过，他抓住弟弟的手腕，看见那已经打开的盒盖里半透明的膏体。  
这是你买的？  
德弗特洛斯不好意思的躲闪着哥哥追问的眼神，点了点头。  
他用一侧尖尖的小虎牙咬着嘴唇：这里太简陋了……不想让哥哥觉得这里不舒服……  
屋子里的百合花，新换的床单，还有大概是在弟弟审美能力范围之内所能挑选到的最好的香膏。  
心头有一块地方像被针扎了一下那样刺痛着，抽搐着，太过温柔的感情突然间汹涌的让人窒息， 那你还等什么，他说，他放松了身体躺在那里，两条长腿自然的微微分开，带着笑意的眼睛闪烁着看着德弗特洛斯。  
身体又一次被打开，不是没有痛楚的，阿斯普洛斯微微皱了一下眉头，德弗特洛斯立刻停止了动作，他笨笨的吻着自己的兄长，你还好吗？  
我没问题的，这点痛对于我们来说简直不值得一提，阿斯普洛斯笑着安抚弟弟，示意他可以继续，那缓慢的开拓的过程每一下都让他在对即将到来的快感的期待中战栗起来。  
来自外界的疼痛，有黄金圣衣可以来保护肉体，可是打开身体让另一个人进来，把自己最脆弱的一面毫无保留的交给对方，防卫的本能让身体想要收缩逃避，诱惑的快感却又鼓励着身体不由自主的迎合。  
可以在多一点，在快一点，在深一点。  
柔软的肠壁被撑开的同时埋藏在心里的各种秘密似乎也一览无余了，阿斯普洛斯抱住弟弟的肩膀喘着气，他的嘴唇哆嗦着想说点什么，却只能听见自己发出的羞耻的呻吟声。  
如同整个人都沉到装满滚烫热水的浴池底部，每一处都被熨烫的舒服的要融化了，外面的世界的各种声音都远去消失了，整个房间里只有木床在他们身下发出的可怜的咯吱声和两个肌肉匀称的肉体撞击在一起时的声音。  
阿斯普洛斯的手指在弟弟的背部和腰部摸索着，那里的肌肉因为正在用力运动绷的很紧，他勾紧了了手臂想要把弟弟的身体拉的更近一些，不够，明明已经贴的很紧密，皮肤都好似黏在一起，骨骼都要刻入彼此身体，还是觉得不够。  
身体里有一个地方，觉得空荡荡的，上次好像没有这种感觉？他不清楚，上次一切都是乱七八糟混混沌沌， 连自己想要的都拿捏不清楚了，仅仅是身体被人充满都仿佛整个世界翻转了过来。  
他在混乱的迷茫中和弟弟交换着深吻，双腿夹紧了弟弟的腰，这种邀请一样的举动让身上的冲击变的更猛烈，进的更深了，意乱情迷的一刻，阿斯普洛斯情不自禁的吐出一句话：我爱你……  
德弗特洛斯整个人都痉悸起来，他猛然间挣脱兄长的手臂，离开了那个湿润火热包裹住他的身体。他一只手撑在床单上大口大口的喘着粗气，他对着哥哥摇着头，很努力的组织着字句：我还不想这么快就……就结束……不想。  
片刻的愕然，阿斯普洛斯明白了是自己刚才的那句话让弟弟有如此大的反应，仅仅是一句我爱你就让他差点崩溃，一念至此，加上刚才快感突然被打断带来的恶作剧的心思，他握住弟弟那湿漉漉的沾满液体的性器，撑起身体低声笑着说：今天晚上不是不让我走吗？难道你只打算做一次？  
话音刚落，视线里的天花板晃动了几下，德弗特洛斯挤进他的两腿之间，把哥哥整个人拦腰抱了起来坐在了自己的大腿上。  
额头抵在一起，胸口紧贴着，鼻尖摩擦着，五官相似肤色却大相庭径的两个人看着彼此，目光对视的时候，德弗特洛斯总是有点不好意思的涩涩的表情，阿斯普洛斯主动送上自己的嘴唇.   
德弗特洛斯并不是个擅长表白的人，越是这样亲密的时刻他越是不知道如何组织字句，他的眼里湿湿的，不知道是额头流下来的汗水还是眼眶里不由自主泛起的眼泪。  
可以这样拥抱自己的哥哥明明是做梦都不敢想的幸福，狂喜之余却总有一丝淡淡的说不清楚缘由的忧伤的预感。  
哥哥是光，我是光芒背后隐匿的影子。光与影不可分割，却总是注定永远吞噬着彼此。  
当我得到你的时候，是不是就会开始慢慢失去你了？  
若是那一天早晚会到来，就让我现在尽可能的贪婪的多索求一些吧。  
他的两只手臂穿过阿斯普洛斯的大腿下面，把哥哥整个人都抱的悬空起来，借着之前的润滑重重的进入，动作猛烈的简直让阿斯普洛斯怀疑弟弟的内心中饲养着一只嗜血的野兽，而现在这只野兽正被释放出来，想要把他吞吃入腹。  
后背被狠狠的顶在墙上，大脑还没来得急感知疼痛，一种陌生的快感就如闪电一样瞬间击中了身体，阿斯普洛斯眼前发白，所有的意识都强烈的充实感碾压粉碎，他的声音变调了，绷紧了浑身的肌肉，手脚痉挛着紧紧缠绕住弟弟的身体。  
他放弃了。  
做教皇的执念，对弟弟的矛盾心情，所有的勾心斗角，谋篇布局，这一刻他都可以放弃。  
只要刚才那种感觉再来一次，这些事情又算的了什么。  
感受到哥哥剧烈的反应，德弗特洛斯完全不顾及身下那张咯吱的愈加响的可怜的床，只是死死的把兄长顶在墙上对着刚刚找到的他身体里那最敏感的一处狠狠碾压。  
每一次多用一份力气，就能得到哥哥越发激烈的反应，两个人头发凌乱一身汗水缠绕在一起，野兽一样疯狂的动作着，身体的温度是如此灼热，被紧紧包裹容纳的身体上的每一根细微的毛发都在狂喜中颤抖，他的血管要炸裂了，他觉得口渴，觉得如果这时候就这样死掉变成真正的影子和灰尘，也没什么不好。  
德弗特洛斯低头一口用力的咬在阿斯普洛斯的肩膀上，他的牙齿撕裂了那里的皮肤刻入肌肉，鲜血顺着伤口缓缓流下，他的双臂像铁索一样牢牢的扣住哥哥的身体，任凭哥哥如何颤抖着到达高潮在他怀里瘫软下去他都未曾松口。  
阿斯普洛斯的感觉没有错，做了20多年影子的德弗特洛斯，用他对哥哥的渴慕和执着在心中圈养了一只野兽。  
现在这只野兽被阿斯普洛斯亲手释放出来，饥渴而疯狂的，想要饮尽他的血肉。  
一如他从不知道的那个眼神，那个笑容开始，拿走了德弗特洛斯的全部感情，无法回头。


End file.
